


The Long Forgotten Word

by nikirik



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Miles Kane - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 27 Alex was sure he's an expert extraordinaire in love.</p><p>He's been naive in Sheffield, romantic in London, drunk and cynical in NY, artificial in LA.</p><p>But then there was France. And Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Forgotten Word

At 27 Alex was sure he's an expert extraordinaire in love.

He's been naive in Sheffield, romantic in London, drunk and cynical in NY, artificial in LA.

But then there was France. And Miles.

A bit of a dark hole, a little too big blank space in his memory, perfectly ignored.

Until it hit him back, unexpectedly.

Alex remembered being stuck in the midst of sulky bleak desert, Rancho De La Luna, getting stoned to the bones.

He's been out of it all day, getting constant concerned looks from Josh and other guys.

The tune he tried to get out of his mind and into some piece of music was unnerving like a mosquito.

It was just un-placeable.

Like a common word you forgot.

The feeling of loss was pure torture.

The pot didn't smooth it, nor did the booze.

He woke up into the black desert night, stood up to get some water and then it came over him.

Everything he knew about love was a cliсhe of some kind. It had nothing to do with this deep fear he was experiencing.

Like he hit some object in the dark, some alien thing, not supposed to be there ever.

And there he was so bloody sure he knew this place by heart. Could've traced every inch of it with his fingertips like reading a Braille book.

But this _something_  was still there.

Un-nameable.

Unmovable.

Rooted into his heart like ink into paper.

How was it even possible not to notice it until his forehead was so not gently pressed to it?

He slided down the opposite wall, half laughing, half sobbing.

***

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

 

_Cause there’s this tune I’ve found that makes me think of you somehow_

_And I play it on repeat until I fall asleep_

 

_It’s just I’m constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
But I dunno if you feel the same as I do_

 

 __  
(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways  
(Sad to see you go)

 

_Crawling back to you_

 

***

Except Alex does not.

 

You know, crawl.

 

Doesn't call even.

 

He writes songs instead, each is a thundercloud, but there is no storm, no rain.

 

Just the overflowing electricity without an out.

 

Alex doesn't call Miles, when he's high.

 

He dreams of burning this dark object, of getting the right words for the right person.

 

But only silence goes both ways.

 

They record the alboom, they get out of the desert.

 

He meets another girl, _long blond hair, matching tatoos,_ and the spell is broken.

 

***

_(Baby we both know)_

 

_***_

 

At 30 Alex is not sure he's an expert extraordinaire in love anymore.

 

Then a hurricane named Miles Kane hits him (again), he just lets him ruin everything he has carefully constructed.

 

And he participates actively. 

 

 

What does he know?

 

He's stuck with someone his heart fearfully adores.

 

Someone who rhymes with his heartbeat.

 

This scary endless feeling, Alex wants to name it.

 

And guess what?

 

It's finally time to use this long forgotten word.

 

***

_Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_


End file.
